A Fold in Our History
by Ol' Pappy
Summary: A twist of fate; a reversal of roles. What if it was Kaname, not Yuuki, hidden in the Kuran's basement? YuMe. Yet another one of those 'what ifs' in the cookie jar. Rating may or may not change.


_**What if it was Kaname, not Yuuki, hidden in the Kuran's basement? **_

**_What if Yuuki, being the elder sibling, was the one that was exchanged for an ancient relative?_**

* * *

><p>Kaname was five years old when he was introduced to his first vampire.<p>

He could remember that day clearly, as it was his first memory as well. Small flakes of snow lightly brushed against his skin. The wind softly howled, as if it was lonely and in need of warmth. Everything was calm(ish) in the abandoned meadow, as he was the only one in it, and Kaname's adolescent mind found itself wondering what snow was and why it was white.

_"Snow is white because it isn't red, Kaname," _said a distant voice in his thoughts. Kaname looked down at his mitten-sleeved hands, watching in mild curiosity as the soft frost settled on the cloth and melted. _Because it isn't red..._

"Are you lost, little boy?" A masculine voice spoke, breaking Kaname out of his thoughts. In front of him was a kindly looking man. He was old, and from his perspective, very rich as he was clothed in what looked like silk. But no matter how the man looked, Kaname stared at him with something akin to fear. The aura the old man was radiating was just... malicious. Kaname's instinct was to run away.

His instinct to run was proved right when the man gave a wide grin, showing him two very sharp teeth. "If so, may have your blood?"

Kaname feebly backed away only to be grabbed by the man. He was pulled closer to him by the neck, eyes wide as saucers, and he could feel a cold breath being breathed down his ear. "No..." He begged in a weak voice. He shut his eyes, begging for anyone to take him away from this nightmare.

Just as those two sharp teeth were about to sink themselves into Kaname's neck, he was let go. There was a loud crack and a spatter of liquid. Kaname opened his eyes to the sight of a girl slicing her fingertips across the man's neck. Her eyes, in all their blood-red glory, looked like they could kill.

She spat at the old man, "You're a disgrace to all vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

**Cross Academy: Private School**

**Near the Moon Dorms**

**Evening**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Cross Kaname. I'm fifteen years old, a second year in the Day Class, and also apart of the disciplinary committee. Cross Academy, a distinguished boarding school, is attended by two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class and the Night Class share the same building for instruction...<em>

"Come out, Idol-sama!"

"Hey! No pushing!"

"I wonder what Ruka-sama is wearing today."

"Her uniform, you idiot."

_ ... And there's always a bit of chaos in the evening when the Night Class comes out of their dorm to attend class. _

"Everyone, please take a step back," Kaname yelled as he tried to wedge himself between the rabid fangirls and the front gate of the Moon Dorm. "It's past curfew for everyone in the Day Class, so please go back to your rooms." He tried pushing them back, but they wouldn't budge.

A flurry of protests begun to arise at the order.

"Ugh. It's the prefect."

"Go away, disciplinary committee!"

"Hey! Maybe we can shove through this one. He's not Zero, right?"

Kaname's eye twitched at the thought of being the weaker of the two prefects.

_The Day Class makes such a fuss every evening..._

"Hey, the gates are opening!"

Sure enough, the tell-tale creaks for the heavy doors filled the campus. For a moment everything was silent, even though the Day Class still persisted to push and shove their way to the entrance.

_... Because the Night Class is an elite group, and they are all extremely beautiful._

A parade of white and black began to walk their way out of the Moon Dorm and into the outside world. They all looked like something strait from a modeling magazine- if not something from a divine fairytale. It seemed like the air around them glowed, and everything in the area was suddenly enveloped in a surreal sort of light. The fangirling started up again, the shrill tones of the many girls (in the background, "Rima-san, I have pocky! Let's share it together!") and boys (Kaname absentmindedly wonders about their masculinity, as they seem to have an abnormal amount of estrogen in their systems) stung his ears. The crowd quickly began to shove through Kaname as they saw their respective favourites from the night class, making him almost lose his balance.

"Don't work too hard, Kaname." Said a affectionate voice to his left. He felt a gentle hand on his arm, helping him regain his footing.

Kaname turned to see the pale, smiling face of an exotic beauty. Her auburn tresses were long, and her red-brown eyes shown with a gleeful sparkle. She was shorter than him, about 5'6", and held the aura of a dignified individual. She wore a stark white uniform, indicating that she was a member of the Night Class.

"Thank you for doing this everyday." She smiled gently at Kaname.

_This person is Kuran Yuuki._

"It's nothing," he told her, "Think of it as a way of my repayment to you for saving my life."

_She is the president of the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory. And..._

"That was a long time ago, Kaname. Please don't worry yourself over that." She went on her toes to ruffle his hair childishly.

_... She is the girl who saved my life on that snowy day, ten years ago._

Suddenly, Yuuki's hand was pulled away from Kaname's hair by a strong arm. "Shouldn't you be in class, Kuran?" Seethed a boy, around Kaname's age, with silver hair and cold eyes.

_This is Kiryuu Zero, the other disciplinary committee member, the thorn in my side, and my (technically speaking) brother._

Zero let go of Yuuki's hand quickly, as if it was infected with some disease. Yuuki only chuckled, "So scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee." She walked away. Zero was glaring daggers at her back, as if he was looking upon something vile.

"Whether you like her or not is none of my business, Kaname, but..."

Kaname almost growled when he said that. "I know, **Kiryuu**. They're different."

_The Night Class is not just a group of good looking students._

Suddenly, a boy Kaname recognized as a second year ran up to Yuuki and handed her a white rose. "K-kuran," he stuttered. A fresh blush bloomed on his face, "Please accept this. I, uh, p-planted it myself."

Yuuki gave that gentle smile of hers. "Thank you." She pecked the boy lightly on the cheek and walked away again.

_There is a secret that the Day Class doesn't know..._

The boy, now joined with his friend, ran past Kaname and Zero. "Good job, man! You did it."

From behind them, where they couldn't see, the rose withered away in Yuuki's hands in a matter of seconds. The Night Class all giggled and talked about idle things, some showing the two sharp incisors in their mouths. Yuuki lightly sniffed the dead rose.

_...The Night Class consists entirely of vampires._

"All of you scram!" Zero yelled at the Day Class students, putting his scary mask on. Kaname resisted the urge to jump at the sudden outburst. "Guess who has to work to keep things under control with all your 'ooh's and 'ah's!" The Day Class ran off. Kaname gave a well aimed punch to Zero's sternum.

"You're late and you act up like this? Such an idiot..."

As the area cleared, Zero could be seen glaring at Kaname with a, "I'll get you back for this," glare.

_Zero and I are guardians of the school. And as members of the disciplinary committee, it is our job to guard the Night Class' secret- even if one of us is an incompetent fool. _

Kaname retaliated with a roll of his eyes, "You deserved it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hiya! :3 Yes, it is true, there is another iffy in the proverbial cookie jar. "What if Kaname and Yuuki switched places?" It seemed like a fun idea to tackle, so I did it. Yeah...

-_- Let's just say that it was a lot easier in my head.

I tried to make Kaname seem as in-character as possible, while retaining a range of emotions you would expect from Cross Kaien's adopted son and a (technical) replacement for Yuuki. As you can see, he still doesn't like Zero, though it's more like a brotherly dislike. The Yuuki in this story is going to be a bit like Kaname, though she's going to have more of that bright and happy side she has in the original manga.

Questions I believe I should answer now before they are asked-

_-Is this story going to follow the whole plot line of the original Vampire Night?_

I'm going to try to keep as close to the story as possible in the beginning. When we get into the Hio Shizuka arc, I'm going to derail from the main plot line and move on to a new.

_-Why?_

Because of originality and how it plays out in my head. I had to flip through a couple pages in my VK book for more than an hour just to get this first chapter through. I don't feel like doing that for whole multi chaptered story.

_-Pairings?_

Pureblood!Yuuki x Human!Kaname, as far as I know. As the plot develops, I'll add more.

_-Is Yuuki going to be the older sister in this story?_

Yes.

**_Posted: 10/29/11_**


End file.
